Let Her Go One-shot
by RausllyCaskett
Summary: AU: A day before the big day, Ally Dawson got into an accident. One-shot.


**I know I haven't posted in a really long time. I'm taking my GCE O Levels this year and I haven't had the time to write or post. Here's my apology.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own** **_Austin & Ally_**

* * *

Let Her Go One-Shot

Staring at his phone, Austin Moon waited for his girlfriend, Ally Dawson, outside her college campus. The clock strike four o'clock and the school bell rang. Leaning against his car, he waited, and waited but no one came. Austin's face fell. He looked down in disappointment. When he looked back up, he found Ally standing in front of him, a few meters away. She was smiling at him. Her hair messily tied in a pony tail and her backpack hung on one of her shoulder, over her red hoodie. Austin's face lit up with a smile. She ran to him, dropped her bag, and stopped when she was inches away. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Immediately, he kissed her back.

Soon, they pulled away.

"Hey you," Ally said.

"Hey," he said, "For a second there, I thought you forgot about me," he added.

"Me? Forget? About you?" she asked as she interlock her fingers around his neck.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," she said.

"Do you? W-want to, I mean," he asked nervously.

"Never," she said as she leaned in and gave him one more kiss.

"You ready to go?"

After one more kiss, she said, "Let's go."

The two pulled away and being the cheesy gentleman he was, Austin opened the door for his girlfriend. Ally rolled her eyes and kissed him again. She pulled away and got inside the car. Austin shut the door and hopped into the driver's seat and drove out.

"So... Do you wanna ride or do you want to head home?" he asked, half-teasing.

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," he said sarcastically.

She let out a loud chuckle. She took his hand and said, "I'd go anywhere with you."

He smiled and interlock their fingers together. Ally brought his hand up and gave it a light and gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I love you," she said softly.

His smile grew wider. He took their hand and kissed the back of her hands.

"I know," he chuckled, "I love you too."

They drove endlessly. Austin's last album was blasting through the speakers. Soon, the sun began to set. Ally rolled the window down and watched the sun set, turning the sky from blue to orange. It was breath taking. Ally turned to her boyfriend and smiled.

"It's so beautiful," Ally said in awe.

He let out a chuckle and continued driving. They drove for hours until the sun left the horizon and the moon rose and took its place.

* * *

Austin eased his car near the pathway and parked his car. They waited a while in the car, outside their apartment building. Austin turned and stared at his beautiful girlfriend in awe.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... You're so beautiful," he said.

Ally blushed and looked away. Austin leaned in, turn her head by her chin and kissed her soft lips gently. She slowly kissed him back. When they pulled away, Ally bit her bottom lip and smiled.

She pushed her boyfriend away and got out of the car. Austin Moon let out a chuckle, killed the engine and got out of his car. Ally was waiting for him. Austin walked towards her and swung his arm around her shoulder, and hers around his waist as they entered the building.

* * *

Ally took a quick shower while Austin sat on the couch, looking through his old music sheet. Ally towel dried her hair and sat on top of her boyfriend's lap as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey," Austin said as he directed his attention to his girlfriend.

"Hey," she said with a smile. She gave him a peck on the lips before asking, "Whatcha doing there?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking through some of my old stuff," Austin said.

"Do you miss it? That life in Miami?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Austin replied honestly, as he looked at his music sheets.

It's been three years since Austin and Ally left their life in Miami so that Ally could continue her studies. Austin dropped everything and followed her, just to be with her.

"Do you regret leaving all that behind?" Ally asked.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Never. It was probably the best decision I've ever made," Austin said.

"I got to be with you," he said.

"As long as we're together, I'm happy," Austin said.

"What if I'm not enough for you?" she asked worriedly.

"Ally.. Why would you think that?" he asked.

He dropped his music sheets and wrapped his free arm around her.

"I rather have you than all that fame. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't ever doubt it."

Ally ran her fingers through Austin's blond hair. She leaned in and kissed his lips.

She pulled away and said softly, "I love you, Austin Moon."

"And I love you, Ally Dawson."

"How can I be sure that you won't leave me?" Ally asked.

"Close your eyes," he said.

She did as she was told.

"Open them," Austin said, a minute later.

She opened her eyes slowly and in front of her, she saw a diamond ring.

"Here's my proof," Austin said softly.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin asked.

"I would kneel down but you're sitting on top of me," he joked.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't speak. She simply nodded 'yes'. Austin smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Ally grabbed him by the neck and kissed him ferociously and passionately.

They pulled away only to catch their breath. Austin and Ally looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Months passed by in a flash. A day before their wedding, Ally was finishing some last minute errand when Austin called.

"Hey baby," Ally said.

"You sound cheery today," Austin said on the other line.

"Hmm, I wonder why," she teased.

"I can't wait to see you. Hell, I can't even wait another day," Austin said.

"Ditto," she said.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Just doing some last minute errand. You?"

"Thinking of you," Austin said.

Ally smiled as she recalled his letter from before. Ally looked left and right before crossing the road.

"I'll see you soon, my husband-to-be," Ally said.

"Don't be long, my wife-to-be," Austin said.

Suddenly, Ally saw bright light, followed by a roaring sound. Before she knew it, a car rammed into her and Ally flew across the road.

As she fell to the ground, the whole world stopped moving. Her breathing became shallow as all the blood rushed to her head. She could feel her pulse up her ears. Her phone was beside her. She could hear her fiancé calling her name repeatedly. Worriedly.

Ally could also hear her weak heart. It was beating in a slow rhythm. Thump, thump, thump.

After a few moments, the back of her head started throbbing. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. She tried to move but failed. Her entire body was numb. Her senses dull, except if the pain she felt. She tilted her head slightly but it hurt. Her vision became blurry as she saw someone approached her with haste. Before she lost consciousness, she managed to breath out a single name.

"Austin.."

* * *

The door of the Emergency Room burst open as doctors and nurses rushed her barely conscious body to the operating theatre.

The door flew open again to reveal a worried fiancé. Austin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Tears welled up his eyes.

"Oh god, please let her be okay," Austin prayed.

The door flew open and Austin's best friend, Dez, as well as Ally's best friend, Trish, entered and tried to comfort the distressed groom.

* * *

A few hours passed, Austin sat at the waiting room, shaking his leg anxiously. When he heard someone called his name, he quickly stood up.

"Are you Austin Moon?" the doctor asked.

"How is she, doc?" Austin asked, not hearing his question.

"I'm sorry, son. There was too much internal bleeding. She doesn't have much time," the doctor said.

Austin felt like his whole world had collapsed.

"You may see her if you want," the doctor said.

Austin took a deep breath and nodded. The doctor lead him to her room and Austin entered it slowly.

Ally looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Hi," she whispered.

Instantly, Austin was by her side, holding her hand in his.

"Hi," he said, his voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Austin," Ally whispered.

"No, it's not your fault," Austin said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Ally. Always," he said.

Ally smiled weakly. Austin held her hands tighter as her heart monitor beeped. He broke down, crying.

"Ally, please, don't leave me," he said but it was no use.

A few moments later, after he had composed himself, he looked at her lifeless body. Ally Dawson died with a smile on her face. Shaking, Austin reached out and cover her eyes closed and walked out of her room.

* * *

Weeks later, he was like a dead zombie. Lifeless. Empty. He spent his days locked up in the apartment, reminiscing. His friends, Dez and Trish entered the apartment and sat down beside him.

"She's gone. Forever," Austin whispered.

"No, she's not," Trish said.

"She'll always be with us," Dez said. He pointed towards Austin's chest, above his heart.

"In here," he added.

Austin cried as he pulled two of his closes friends for a group hug.

* * *

**So that's all I have for you. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
